Polarity
by taking it easy
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos has taught Jaune about polarity. "A south pole and a north pole come together because opposites attract." He knew this. But one day he meets another dork, a "like pole," and attraction happens. Jaune realized that day that the same pole can bring two similar people together.


_I googled "Imagine your OTP" and boy did I get results. AU in that Ruby and Jaune haven't met._

Jaune Arc was having a great day. First he was awoken by his roommate Ren who, unlike his other two roommates, did so gently by bringing breakfast in. So breakfast in bed was the first plus.

Then, he checked his email as he did every morning, and he saw a message from Goodwitch immediately, meaning that he had gotten a notice about the school. The message was, to the blonde's elation, informing the students of Beacon University that classes were canceled for the day due to an incident involving syrup and dolphin plushies. Nora was surprisingly _not_ at fault.

As soon as he revealed this knowledge to his roommates, Nora had squealed and grabbed Ren before dragging the ninja out of the room at ridiculous speeds.

Pyrrha worried him when she went red and quickly excused herself to the shower, but Jaune didn't dwell on it. Instead, he got dressed and decided to head out to Vale.

While in town, he managed to win a free cup of coffee by guessing a trivia question. The question had been, to his fortune, about his favorite comic book: _X-Ray and Vav._

So now he was taking a day off from class, walking peacefully and quietly down a street, and enjoying coffee. What a glorious day thi— _thwack!_

Until he ran right into a pole.

"Ow!" His hand went straight up to his nose and held it gently. "That hurts." He muttered and checked his hand for blood. Finding none, he went back to nursing his nose as he heard laughter.

Jaune turned around to find the source of the snickering: an absolutely _adorable_ girl in a bright red hood staring at him and covering her mouth. He found himself trying and failing to glare at her until she, not looking where she was going, walked right into the very same pole.

Snorting – and flinching when he realized how much that action hurt – he smirked at the black-and-red-haired girl before stating, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

He took note of how cute she looked with both her hands holding her nose, and her silver eyes narrowing, and her brows furrowing as she stared him down.

"So," He started when he realized she wasn't going to be talking, "Hi, the name's Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He added the most charming smile he could while maintaining his hold on his aching nose.

He watched her snort – then flinch, just like he – then she responded from behind her hands, "Do they?" while quirking an eyebrow.

Suddenly flustered, the blonde retorted, "They will! At least, my mom says—" he stopped quickly once he thought about what he was saying.

The girl giggled, her admittedly pretty eyes crinkled mirthfully, "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." She moved her hands away from her face, showing cute lips and a slightly swollen nose. She offered her hand to him.

Smiling, he also removed his hand from his face. He took her hand with his empty one and they simultaneously said, "Nice to meet you!"

Their arms met, and Jaune felt the tingles run the pathway from his fingers to his chest and then throughout his entire being. His heart began pumping faster, and his nose throbbed with pain again.

Jaunes notices the blush that's commandeering Ruby's face, and he can't help but think that she's incredibly adorable.

She blushed even harder and looked down, letting her red-tipped black locks fall into her face; and Jaune's face does the opposite, losing its color as he realizes –

"I said that out loud?" He watched in mild horror as she slowly nodded. "Well," he continued after a tense pause. Ruby looked up at him, her face as red as her hood. Jaune grimaced, "Nice to meet you. Have a nice day."

He turned and immediately began walking away, but Ruby stopped him with one simple word.

"Wait!" She meant to say it casually, but it came out sounding desperate.

Jaune staggered as he looked back at the girl, "Y-yeah?" He stuttered out, his throat feeling uncomfortably dry.

He watched Ruby open and close her mouth a couple times, neither of their blushes weakening at all, before she finally mumbled, "Thanks."

Jaune managed a smile, "Yeah." He replied, and it immediately registers how lame he sounded. He should have said something smooth like 'Don't thank me being honest,' even though that also sounded dorky.

Ruby scuffed her foot against the ground, looking everywhere but Jaune as she asked, "So, are you doing anything interesting right now?"

Jaune realized with a rush that he still had a chance, and he leans against the pole from before. He smiled his most charming smile again, and he brought his other hand to rest on his waist. Jaune misses Ruby's silver eyes widening as he planned his line, but he didn't miss the splattering sound and sudden heat that was running down his leg.

Jumping and yelping, he abandoned his forgotten coffee cup and patted furiously at his newly scalded limb. After the appendage cooled down to a tolerable level – and Ruby stopped laughing at his clumsiness again – he looked at her lamely. "Well, I guess I'm going to get more coffee now." Jaune offered as an invitation.

She smirks at him and asks, "Are you gonna spill this one on your leg, too?"

Jaune shook his head and semi-glared at her, wondering where the sudden attitude came from – not that he minds, since it just shows that she won't be too nervous to talk during their trip to the café.

"I'm not planning on it. Are you planning on riding any poles again?" His face paled as the words left his mouth involuntarily, and the double-meaning terrified him with the thought that Ruby would be offended.

But he had nothing to fear as Ruby just blushed and huffed, "That was an accident!" The innuendo – and the fact the he had run into that same pole first – seemed to fly right past her, and Jaune could only think of how oblivious she is.

He decided to take the out she inadvertently gave him, and conceded. "So, coffee?"

Her face lighted up with a grin, and she nodded before grabbing his wrist and dragging him back towards the café.

Yes, Jaune couldn't help but think as the wonderful girl dragged him onward, he was having a great day indeed.


End file.
